


Don't Get Closer (or Your Wings Will Get Wet)

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Stuck in the time loop, Chanyeol is on the verge of giving up. Ten thousand tries later, he's still stuck on the same day where he lost the love of his life.Although it may change when he catches the glimpse of him when he's wondering around in the town market.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Don't Get Closer (or Your Wings Will Get Wet)

**Author's Note:**

> My darlings, this is a piece inspired by Jongdae's Hello. I wrote this rushed piece with his song playing in the background. I would highly recommend you to do the same.

The sound of distant footsteps and voices slowly fills Chanyeol’s ears as his limbs take him to the same exact route he has been taking for the past few years. 

The route where he lost the love of his life.

Chanyeol has been trying to find the way out from the time loop that makes him stuck at the same day, same year;

Same feeling.

He stops midway, standing in between the hustle and bustle of the downtown market, looking up at the clear blue sky. The yellowish tree leaves dancing on its own, gentle wind tickling his skin. Chanyeol inhales deeply, knowing that he wouldn’t find any way out soon. His head turns to the inviting dumpling stall near the entrance of the market. Chanyeol decides to take a closer look, the delicious steam scent filling his nostrils. 

“Auntie,” Chanyeol smiles at the old woman, fingers pointing at the plump dumplings. “Can I have two portion of this, please?”

The old woman nods back at him, picking up the plastic dish to serve the dumpling. It’s funny how the old woman didn’t remember a thing about Chanyeol when he has been ordering the same dumplings for more than a week now but that’s how the time loop works; Chanyeol would be the only one remembering what happens in each time loop while others would feel like it’s their first time. Chanyeol fishes the cash from his pants, taking exactly the amount of the dumpling costs because the aunt doesn’t have any change. Chanyeol has always been her customer and maybe he will be for quite some time.

“Here you go, Auntie.” Chanyeol hands her the money. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol places the plastic dish in front of him as he pours some sauce on the side, breaking his chopstick and cool down the dumpling before stuffing it on his mouth. The savory soup soon greets his tongue, followed by meat and vegetables. He chews on the dumpling slowly, his mind wandering back to how long he has been stuck in the time loop.

If Chanyeol doesn’t miss any day counting, today will be his ten thousand times replying the same day.

He chuckles. 

Maybe Chanyeol should just give up finding the way out from this loop. He would forever stuck in the exact same day where he lost the love of his life with the same feeling lingering inside his heart. If only Chanyeol didn’t leave Baekhyun behind simply just to surprise him with his favorite flower, Baekhyun would be here with him, laughing with his crescent moon eyes.

The damned car wouldn’t have taken his Baekhyun away along with his heart and soul that died with him.

Chanyeol disposes the cutlery he used to the nearest bin, looking around to get himself a nice cup of coffee.

It was then, he caught a glimpse of Baekhyun.

No matter how many lifetime Chanyeol has gone through, he will recognize Baekhyun everywhere. He quickly wipes his lips, running through the stream of people walking in the opposite direction of him. Chanyeol continuously bows to say sorry, while keeping his eyes glued on Baekhyun’s figure. He follows Baekhyun everywhere up until he stops at the big oak tree in front of the lake they used to visit.

His Baekhyun is standing there, both hands on his pocket, the wind softly ruffles his hair. Baekhyun looks ethereal even from behind, the white shirt perfectly wraps his petite figure. Golden hues with purple and pink splash start to paint the sky beautifully, the sun starting to lower itself, ready to rest in its slumber. Chanyeol tidies himself up, smoothing up any creases his shirt has. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, wanting to hold his dear love in his embrace, but his footsteps feel heavy. 

Now that the person he wants to see the most is here, Chanyeol is at loss for words. There’s so much he wants to say, gratitude, longing.. 

Regret.

Chanyeol looks at the green grass in between his feet, unsure what to do.

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol raises his head, facing Baekhyun’s back. He has longed to hear his name coming out from Baekhyun’s lips, with his angelic voice. He freezes at his spot, suddenly nervous and scared. 

“Chanyeol, my love,” Baekhyun calls him for the second time. “Come, stand beside me.”

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol encourages himself to take a step towards Baekhyun. In every step he takes, his heart feels heavier. He is scared of losing him for the second time. 

What if Baekhyun he’s seeing right now is just a projection of his deepest desire, his deepest hope?

At the very least, he manages to stand beside Baekhyun yet not brave enough to look at his lover's face. Chanyeol stares at the blue lake now turning the same color as the sky, reflecting the beauty perfectly. 

“How are you?”

Chanyeol looks down, biting his lower lips. “I.. I’m miserable.” he says, voice low, almost like a whisper. “I guess I can’t live without you, Baek.”

“You can and you will, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun reassures Chanyeol, albeit the words only digs a deeper wound on his heart. “You have always been so strong.”

“I’ve been stuck in the same time loop, living my life trying to cope with the feeling of missing you. I’m not strong, Baekhyun, I’m on the verge of giving up.” Chanyeol’s voice breaking at the end of his sentence. “I won’t ever be the same again without you, can’t you see that?”

Silence.

Chanyeol could feel a familiar warmth coming to hold his trembling hand, his fingers intertwined with Baekhyun’s slender one.

It’s only their hand holding, yet the emotions Chanyeol’s feeling is indescribable. The warmth, the longing, the sadness, the joy, pours altogether in his heart to the point it starts to get overwhelming. Chanyeol has never felt this way for god knows how long; ever since Baekhyun was taken away forcefully from him, his soul and heart went along with him. 

And now, it all comes back in an instant with a single touch, a single hand hold from his Baekhyun.

Chanyeol can’t hold back the tears escaping from his eyes, letting it rolling carelessly on his cheek, eventually dropping to the ground;

and to Baekhyun’s hand.

“Cry all you want, Chanyeol.” 

It hits Chanyeol more than he had expected. A quiet yet audible sob escapes from his plump lips, his other hand moves to erase the non-stop tears falling. The fear intensifies, taking over his heart completely. 

What if Baekhyun disappeared when he stopped crying?

He doesn’t want to imagine it. Chanyeol tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s hand, making sure the small palm against his is a real one, that he is not dreaming. 

Chanyeol flinches when Baekhyun’s thumb erases his tears. He dares to open his glassy eyes, although his vision is blur from the tears pooling on his eyes, Baekhyun’s smile is clear; 

Baekhyun’s smile is still like the spring.

“Now, enough crying,” Baekhyun says, loosening his grip on Chanyeol’s hold but Chanyeol grabs his hand, shaking his head. 

“D-Don’t let me go,” he squeaks, “Don’t disappear on me, Baek.”

Baekhyun brings their hand closer, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s hand. “Yeol..”

“Baekhyun, please,” Chanyeol begs, “I’d do anything for you, I’ll—“

“You’re talking nonsense,” Baekhyun chuckles. “Look at me, love.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Yeol.”

Chanyeol shuts his eyes tightly. No matter how much he wants to give in and listen to Baekhyun, the fear inside of him is bigger; 

If this is the only way he could touch and see Baekhyun’s smile, then let be it. If it takes him to cry to see Baekhyun’s smile, then he’ll cry until he has no tears left.

“Yeol, baby,” Baekhyun coos. “Aren’t you tired repeating the same day for years now?”

“I-If it means I can see you like this, I can hold you,” Chanyeol says, “I’d go over it again without hesitation.”

“Let’s rest now, hm? I’ll guide you out.” 

“No!” Chanyeol objects, looking at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. “It’s not fair—“

His jaw drops open.

Baekhyun’s skin starts to turn translucent; the lake behind him is visible in his eyes. Chanyeol hurries to pull Baekhyun in his hug, his hands on his back, holding him close. Baekhyun is there, his body is there, Chanyeol could feel the warm radiating from the petite figure inside his embrace, but he’s terrified. 

“It’s not fair, indeed.” Baekhyun’s calming voice whispers in his ear. “Chanyeol, nothing in this life is fair. I was taken away against my will, but to take along your soul and heart with me is not right. I’m here to return what I shouldn’t take.”

“N-No, no, please,” Chanyeol disagrees. “Take it away with you, Baekhyun, without you here beside me, those feelings are useless.”

“I can’t take what’s not mine to begin with.” Baekhyun says, returning Chanyeol’s hug. “I’ll return it to you. After this, your time loop will end.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say another thing, letting Chanyeol to hug him, their heartbeat synchronized. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol breaths, nuzzling on Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you so much I think I’ll go crazy without you.”

“I love you too, Yeol.” Baekhyun answers, pulling away from Chanyeol’s hug. “Thank you for loving me with all of your heart, but it’s time for you to let me go.”

“T-That’s nonsense!” 

Baekhyun steps away from Chanyeol, his body starting to get even more translucent; 

And wings appear on his back.

“I have to go now, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun licks his lips, his eyes glistening. “Parting is hard but we both have to be strong enough to get through this, my love.”

Chanyeol is about to reach for Baekhyun again when the latter steps further away from him.

“Don’t get closer,” Baekhyun warns, a tear slips from his left eye. “Just, stay there.”

“Baekhyun—”

“Please,” Baekhyun breaths, tears rolling down his cheek. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Don’t leave me.” Chanyeol falls to his knees. “Baekhyun, I beg you, don’t leave me.”

“As much as I want to do that, my love,” Baekhyun says, smiling at him. “I can’t.” 

Chanyeol has no courage but to look at Baekhyun that slowly getting further away from him, his body starting to turn into gold dust and the wind carries it away. 

“I wish only the best for you, Chanyeol.” He flashes one last gentle smile, “May we meet in a different universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would likely be a prequel to my upcoming story. I'm still drafting so I hope you enjoy this piece with or without the continuation of the story.


End file.
